¿Lima o limón?
by Calandry
Summary: •RETO• Ellos eran amigos y hermanos, realmente se estimaban. Pero... ¿Por qué Bankotsu comenzaba a molestarse cuando Jakotsu hablaba sobre Inuyasha? ¿Se le habían pegado las malas mañas de su hermano? ¿Le gustaba Inuyasha?


Saltando con una historia nueva, nada que ver con lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, pero tenía que hacerlo, porque cierta chica (que seguramente tendrá que comenzar a dormir con un ojo abierto) me retó en el foro "¡Siéntete!" y no pude decir que no, porque entre todas las participantes me amarraban y tiraban a los caimanes.

**Numero de palabras:** 1006 con titulo y bajada.

**Nota:** Hace como dos días pensé que lo había terminado, pero cuando miré, me faltaban 600 palabras y casi me da un ataque.

**Nota II:** pongan esto luego de del . net para ingresar al foro: /forum/Sientate/84265/

Pueden comenzar a leer bajo su responsabilidad, porque se los advierto, es un asco.

**¿Lima o Limón?**

_By calandry._

Diablos.

El mayor de los siete hermanos demoniacos tenía bastante paciencia cuando se trataba de su familia. Y, sobre todo, cuando se trataba de su rarito hermano.

Jackotsu era su mejor amigo y hermano desde que todo comenzó. Era con quien más se llevaba, con quien más reía y con quien podía tener una conversación sería y sentirse despreocupado por ello.

_Diablos. Diablos_.

Pero algo andaba mal. Éste día —muy a su pesar— no podía soportarlo. Algo había en la forma en que su pintada boca se movía que estaba hastiándolo, haciendo que se le revolviera el estomago.

—Hermano —dijo Jackotsu, mirándolo con extrañeza — ¿Me estas escuchando?

—Sí —sonrió, pero no quiso hacerlo.

— ¡Pues sí, hermano, ya ves! Esos tontos humanos que acompañan a mi InuYasha están en estos momentos envenados, y morirán. Entonces él quedara solito y desolado —pasó los brazos por su torso, abrazándose con fuerza — y yo lo consolaré.

Joder.

Estuvo a un segundo de ponerse de pie y patearlo. Pero no, se recriminó, él jamás patearía a Jankotsu.

Algo raro le estaba pasando.

—InuYasha es tan lindo —suspiró el afeminado, haciendo que un leve tic apareciera en la ceja de su hermano mayor —. Hermanito, ¿De verdad es lindo, no?

—No lo sé.

—Pero-

— ¡Que no lo sé! —gritó. ¿InuYasha lindo? Por favor. Las mujeres eran lindas. InuYasha no era lindo, en lo absoluto.

—Como que no sabes, ¿Le has visto esas orejas tan adorables que tiene? —le defendió con las mejillas infladas —. ¿Y que tal el color de sus ojos? ¿Y su boca? ¡Sus grandes manos! Segura que te toca con ellas y… —suspiró sonrojado.

Bankotsu guardó silencio, enfurruñado. ¿Lindas orejas? Bien, pues sí… hasta él se les había quedado viendo en algunas ocasiones. Eran blancas y peludas… y te daban ganas de tocarlas, pero además de eso, nada. ¿Sus ojos? Dorados, pero potentes como el fuego. Estaba segura que siempre podría saber que él le miraba por la forma en que quemaba su mirada. ¿Su boca? Pues… pues estaba bien y,… ¡Joder! Que no era raro para pensar en eso.

Seguramente ya había tenido muchas de las conversaciones que Jakotsu, y se le estaban pegando sus malas mañas.

—Te ves tan enojado —murmuró el otro, mientras jugaba con la correa de su kimono veraniego —. ¿Quieres que llame a algunas mujeres?

Mujeres.

Por un segundo la cara se le iluminó, pero volvió a decaer con más pesar que antes. Intentó imaginar mujeres desnudas, pero no sintió nada. Esto se estaba volviendo grabe.

—Hermano Jakotsu —susurró, paranoico, y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del menor.

—Dime.

— ¡Golpéame!

Rogó o gimió, al final era casi lo mismo.

Jakotsu lo miró unos segundos, estudiándolo, y lo abofeteó.

— ¿Así? —parpadeó, confundido, y Bankotsu se sobó la mejilla.

— ¡¿Me golpeaste? —gritó horrorizado y retrocedió hasta quedar pegado en la pared. Jakotsu abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

— ¡Tú me lo pediste! —se excusó — ¡Sabes que yo jamás te golpearía porque sí!

Bankotsu lo meditó unos segundos y suspiró. Lentamente se fue acercando hasta quedar en la misma posición que antes.

—Tengo que algo que preguntarte —susurró, sereno pero atormentado.

—Estas actuando raro, de verdad…

—Hermano —levantó la vista, con el borde de sus ojos brillantes con lágrimas —. ¿Qué tan malo es ser como tú?

— ¿Qué? —parpadeó — ¿Cómo yo? ¿Te refieres a lo hermoso y sofisticado?

El de la trenza dejó su cabeza caer hacía abajo, cansado, y meditó.

Jakotsu era normal —a su manera— y hasta ese momento, ninguno de sus otros hermanos lo habían molestado por ser como era (bueno, estaba esa vez cuando se emborracharon y comenzaron a hacer bromas sobre que su _pipa_ seguramente no funcionaba —razón por la que no le gustaban las mujeres—, pero fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de morir). Quizá no era tan malo.

Podría aceptarlo y dejar de sentir ese horrible dolor que quemaba su estomago.

—Creo que soy rarito, como tú —murmuró finalmente, a lo que Jakotsu se rascó su cabeza, confundido.

Su hermano Bankotsu estaba mal. Seguramente la muerte le había afectado más de lo necesario. Tenía algo que hacer, eso era obvio, pero no sabía el _qué_. Jamás se había comportado de esa manera frente a ellos, pero ahora era tan… _sentimental_, como si algo lo estuviera matando por dentro.

Soltando un suspiro, Jakotsu se acercó a su hermano y le palpó el hombre, dándole a entender que le acompañaba en su sufrimiento (incluso aunque no tenía idea de que era).

—Échalo todo afuera, hermano.

—Es tan extraño —dijo —. Es como si me quemara el estomago.

—Hum.

—Y tengo pensamientos raros sobre… —si decía "InuYasha" ¿Qué tan mal se interpretarían las cosas? ¿Comenzaría un triangulo amoroso? ¿Sería capas de competir contra su mejor hermano? —… un hombre.

Era humillante decirlo.

—Hum.

—Deja de decir 'hum'.

—Ya se que tienes, hermano.

Se puso de pié y caminó por el pasillo. Cuando volvió, traía consigo dos frutas en sus manos. Bankotsu las vió con atención.

—Tienes simple digestión —murmuró, ocasionando que su hermano abriera los ojos —. Éstas te van a servir, ¿Quieres lima o limón?

¿Entonces… entonces él no era rarito? ¿Todo se resumía a una digestión? No sabía como eso ocasionaba aquellos pensamientos y sentimientos, pero a la mierda. Estaba curado. Una simple fruta lo curaría y volvería a ser el mismo de siempre.

Ya no pensaría más de aquella manera sobre el estúpido hibrido, podría concentrarse en terminar de recolectar los fragmentos y las muertes de demonios que su amada arma necesitaba. Volvería a ser el mayor (no de edad) de los siete hermanos demoniacos, conocidos por sus asesinatos y por ser hombres (Jakotsu lo era… a la mitad).

—Oh, y por cierto —siguió Jakotsu, pelando un limón y entregándoselo a su hermano.

— ¿Qué? —sonrió sin importarle lo asido de su comida. No era rarito, ¡No era rarito!

Jakotsu sonrió y apoyó ambas manos sobre la madera, inclinándose sobre su hermano. El pulso de Bankotsu comenzó a subir.

—Creo que te volviste gay.

Diablos.

**Fin**

Me rompí el huevos intentando darle a la historia algo de sentido.


End file.
